Post your unpopular opinions here
Self explanatory. Note: Do not add anything related to politics or religion. FloatingVictini48272 *I dont like fortnite *I think I only like math because I can actually do it. *I think the media is usually wrong about DiePewPie (Obviously true) *Stop telling me about Moon Snail. *Memes are cool. *Endgame is an amazing way for Marvel and Disney to rake in money because they're releasing it again with some extra foorage but Im not sure if they're doing it in other countries. *The school system is CRazY because if someone is getting bullied or harrased in any way and they defend themselves they sometimes end up getting in trouble 'YOU'rE iN trOUBlE younG MAn'. *I like drawing with references. *I like Anime and Manga please dont hate me. *Cory in the House is the best anime. *Mr.Mime has got to be my favorite pokemon. *I think trends are dumb. *I know that this is a popular opinion but I think that Froakie and its evolutions is the best starter in X and Y. *I think Ruby,Sapphire and Emerald were the games that caused Pokemon to become so popular. *I think Torchik is the best gen 3 starter . *I think living in a large populated city is horrible just because traffic exists. CreationBeTheWorld23 * Stupid Hoe is actually pretty good. * Wikipedia is a reliable source. * Most popular stuff is bullshit. * Toy Story 2 is a better film than 1 and 3. * I hate anime. Timebomb192potato * Mysticons is actually not that bad. * I hate rural life. * Kiwifarms and Encyclopedia Dramatica are the online equivalents to the Ku Klux Klan. * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat is an awesome yet underrated show and Sesame Workshop are just plain idiots for defunding it for more episodes of Sesame Street. * I'm okay with most fetish artwork. * Cringe culture can suck Lik-Lik's d k. * Pop music is the worst music genre ever. * The term "weeaboo" sounds like the Finnish name for a 80's cartoon character. ITVdude2000 * The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog is my least favourite out of the three Sonic cartoons produced by DiC. I am not saying it is bad, but I prefer both Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Underground much more. Several of the episodes have repetitive or cliche plots, and I feel that the show had too many missed opportunities. I mean, Coconuts is the only interesting "main" character, but has a significant role in barely any episodes. * The 2000s era is an awesome year for music. I really like eurodance, bubblegum pop and grime. It sucks how the only songs from the 2000s which get proper airplay nowadays are songs by Beyonce, Justin Timberlake and Rihanna. * The Cars trilogy is awesome, and 2'' is one of my favourite animated films. * I am really against the way males and females are depicted. Just because I have a penis means I have to act in a certain way and/or like certain things? I especially don't agree with male/female toilets and changing rooms. Just make everything like they make disabled toilets! * I don't follow trends at all - not even "hipster" styles. I find most of them to be either completely stupid or bizzare. The only reason I wear somewhat trendy clothes is because it's what the shops sell. * ''Pulp Fiction has to be one of the most boring films I have ever seen in my life. I think the reason it gets so much praise is because of the admittedly good scenes with the cheeseburger and the milkshake - which are the only good parts of the film. * I hate the UK government. They get more greedy and corrupt every year. No, I'm not one of those dumb kids who goes out of their way to needlessly break laws for the lolz - whilst I don't consistently break the rules, I don't see much value in the UK government's ideas either. * Speaking of, I find doing things just for the sake of doing them to be really stupid. Kevin enters the ring 'General' *Cyberbullying is not real. I'm being serious. *I don't like Villainous. *I actually like the 4Kids One Piece pirate rap. *I HATE the words "doggo", "floof", "smol" and "tol". The phrase "smol bean" makes me want to commit arson. *I dislike the song "POP\STARS". *I don't really care about fetishes, unless if they're really gross like scat, piss, rape or pedophilia. It's then that I have to step in and tell that person with the fetish to get their shit straight. ---- 'Vocaloid' *I unironically love Mikudayo. *Meikas >>> Kagamines *Fukase sucks dick ---- 'The Loud House' *LET'S BEGIN WITH THE ONE OPINION EVERYONE PROBABLY ASSOCIATES ME WITH BY NOW! Ronnie Anne x Sid is better than Ronnie Anne x Lincoln. FIGHT ME. *Ronnie Anne is the best TLH character, and I cannot wait for ''Los Casagrandes to make its debut in October. **Also, Ronniecoln sucks ass and it's terrible. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are both trans mlm/trans wlw solidarity I thought we all fucking knew this ***This is coming from a Stellacoln/Sidnie/Sidcoln shipper so I am uncultured by default... hee hee *Stella is an angel. Nickelodeon give her more character development challenge! Give her some semblance of a personality! Don't make me claim her as my own character and do what you couldn't with her while you had the opportunity! No wait - I am going to rewrite TLH and it's going to be amazing. I'm going to give Stella (as well as several other characters) an ACTUAL personality. You WILL consume my product. **In a similar vein, Stella x Lincoln is a good ship. You guys are just uncultured swines. *Lynn is the best Loud sister, and she does not in any way deserve the hate she gets. She's fucking awesome and just makes her presence FELT, you know? Lynn is epic. **Nerd!Lynn (from "Future Tense") is best Lynn - oh who am I kidding... every Lynn is best Lynn. ***Lynn did nothing wrong in "No Such Luck"! You guys are just blind Lincoln stans! *Sid stans have no rights. I'm the only Sid stan with rights, because you guys don't know how to act. I stole all your human rights and I'm not giving them back. Sorry not sorry. *The way the fandom portrays Luan has ruined her as a whole for me. They portray her as an unfeeling sociopathic monster, and honestly? It kind of made my brain flip a switch and go "No. You don't like this character anymore." The fandom seems to only like Luan when she's doing something that the audience deems savory, but when she's back on her bullshit, the fandom goes back to square one with their innacurate portrayal of her. *The fact that some members of the Loud Crowd still hold grudges against some of the sisters for their actions is really annoying. Like, my god, they're fictional characters and they did nothing to hurt you. It's not like Luna popped out of the screen to kill your family and call you slurs. *I don't like the Clincoln McCloud episodes, except for "Tricked!" and "Middle Men". **Clincoln McCloud is honestly boring. Lincoln is cool and all but Clyde is... uhh... he doesn't really have a personality aside from being Lincoln's friend, and being in love with Lori. ***In that same vein, I heavily prefer Sidnie Chantiago over Clincoln McCloud in more ways than two. At least Sid has some semblance of a FUCKIN PERSONALITY HOLY FUCK. ---- '''BanG Dream Girls Band Party *I LOVE "Dragon Night". *Pastel Palettes is my favorite band. *Hagumi deserves better. *Hina is a Bitch but she's not insufferable. My feelings about Hina are very mixed. *Misaki and Kaoru are the most overrated Bandori girls. I like Kaoru (I'm not one of her crazy fans), but I really don't like Misaki. ---- 'Total Drama' *The Adversity Twins deserved to win RR more than anyone else. They were robbed. *Say it with me, everyone - TOPHER. WAS. ROBBED. *Amy and Sammy are the textbook definition of "wasted potential". So much could've been done with them ALONE, but nope. They were awfully written and got the early boot. My girls deserved so much better, come on. *I don't like Izzy. *Total Dramarama isn't that bad. Yes, I know, it really, really sucks that we've been waiting for years for a TD comeback and we got this instead of a brand new season, but just give it a chance. *I don't hate Mike, I just hate how he was written. Mike has been one of my favorite characters for years (in fact, he was my favorite overall TD character until Pahkitew Island came out). *'''''Emma is a BITCH and I FUCKING HATE HER. *Sam is good. You guys are just GAMERPHOBIC *Sky is worst girl. She's annoying and really doesn't even have much going for her in my opinion??? She fucked Dave up to the point where he became mentally instable over her and began to believe he was entitled to her, she's obnoxious, disgusting, and deserves the same amount of respect as you'd give to a heap of vomit on the bathroom floor. Fuck Sky. **TL;DR I fucking hate Sky. Her fans are blind little sheep. I can explain this more in-depth if you want. *Dawn is sort of overrated and she kinda creeps me out. I'm not saying I don't like her, I mean, she was one of the better second-generation contestants... at Cameron *Amy may be a bitchfuck but at least she's better than, like, any other not-nice TD character that isn't Heather. *The Fashion Bloggers are my favorite Ridonculous Race team. I love the interactions they have with eachother, they just *click*. They were eliminated way too early and I'm never forgiving anyone for it. They were ROBBED and I will stand by this absolute fact until the day I keel over. *I don't like Gwen, but she deserves better. TDAS did her so dirty, it made me SICK. *What the fuck did Lorenzo do that caused him to garner a bunch of fangirls. What the fuck did he do. WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO WHAT THE FUCK. Maybe I'm just jaded because I dislike Lorenzo, but seriously? Out of all the male characters, you choose HIM? Like yeah everyone is entitled to their own opinion but... why do y'all like Lorenzo so much. Why. Tell me right now I am dying in the hospital and I gotta know before I leave this earth *Yeah, and my great great great grandma invented useless characters... one of them in particular has the name of "Staci"! *THE FINAL WRECKENING IS A GOVERNMENT SHAM AND WE NEVER SPEAK OF IT EVER. *I didn't like ROTI. *Pahkitew Island is the best season! *Shawn is the one true winner of TDPI. The Sky ending never existed, it was just a mass hallucination. It never happened. Never existed. Ever. **On the topic of Shawn, if you've known me for like 3 seconds you'd know he's my favorite character. Everyone knows this by now and they're all sick of hearing it (ESPECIALLY MY PARENTS). He's really underrated and it pains me. HE'S SO....GOOD...........i'm so so so glad he won tdpi because he INFINITY PERCENT deserves it oh my god. ***also, HE IS MORE THAN HIS ZOMBIE PHOBIA. He's also a good fighter, hell, HE TOOK OUT A WHOLE BUNCH OF ANDROIDS IN "SCARLETT FEVER", and, as shown in the finale, he's also kind of a backstabbing asshole. He freakin' insulted his gf's business plans behind her back - and when called out, he showed SORROW and REGRET. He KNEW what he did was wrong once it came back to bite him in the ass. so tl;dr, people only seeing Shawn as "haha funny paranoid zombie boy" gets on my nerves - because there's more to him. He isn't like Mike or Amy, as those 2 only have one defining trait - Mike has his MPD and Amy is a rude bitch to her twin sister; this just isn't the case with Shawn, and I would go on but I don't wanna drag this out too long. Thanks for coming to my Ted talk. the mic ZeedMillenniummon89 *Digimon games>Digimon anime. Likewise, Pokemon anime>Pokemon games. *I don't care for MLP at all. I used to slightly like it, but beyond that, I have no interest. *Koharu is an underrated character and Bandai really should've done more with her. *Jewelpet, Cocotama, and Rilu Rilu Fairilu are very underrated animes. *My issue with the so-called "CalArts style" is less that it's overused and more that I just find it unappealing to look at. *I like all Transformers series. Yes, even Energon. *Saint Seiya Omega and Dragon Ball GT weren't bad. *I actually like Funko Pops. Konanoki *The Emoji Movie isn't THAT bad, even though i haven't seen it. *I wish some touhou characters like Koakuma and Kisume had more attention *The modern sonic games aren't that bad! *Harassment shouldn't be tolerated no matter what, even if the "victim" deserves it! *Lifes are more important than youtube channels! *SJWs and Anti-SJWs are equally as bad! *Cringe Culture can go commit toaster bath and perish! *Why actually bother contiunally watch/read/play something you don't like when you can just ignore it? No need to torture yourself! *Tsunderes are not abusive (just look at what most of the american anime fanbase thinks...), especially in the case there's a blanant amount of them being caring and/or you've gone though actual abuse. **Louise from Familiar of Zero gets TOO MUCH HATE. Same for Naru Narusegawa from Love Hina. *Arcana Heart is so fucking underrated it fucking hurts. *I don't think ecchi/fanservice shows that don't have a lot of depth are THAT bad. In fact, why does most anime i enjoy have an under 7 out of 10 rating on MyAnimeList? It makes me gulity of liking those anime. *Pastel Memories is overhated and is one of my favorite anime, although i didn't like the ending. *Battle Girl High School is underrated. *I don't like JoJo, but i like the JoJo memes and the stand concept. *While probably not an unpopular opinion, i'm not into most mainstream anime. NaturalFreshOtter00/Sophie the Otter *I'm not into My Little Pony. I prefer Care Bears and Popples over it. *''The Get Along Gang'' really isn't that bad. I love the characters, the voice acting, the theme song, and its messages. *''Sheep in the Big City'' has the best humor out of the old Cartoon Network shows. *I'm okay with Eight Crazy Nights. *I actually like Little Clowns of Happytown. Don't hesitate to call the cops on me, thank you. *''Cocotama'' is a very underrated anime. *I don't mind mean-spirited humor as long as it's executed correctly. *The 2005 Disney movie Chicken Little gets WAY, WAY, WAAAY too much hate. I actually adored that movie. *''Jingaroo needs more attention. *The characters from the game ''Super Bust-a-Move ''are all underrated. * As a music group, The Ritchie Family deserves more credit. *Trubbish, Garbodor, and Burmy are actually interesting Pokemon that are overhated. *The only Square Enix-owned franchises I'm really fond of are the Taito-produced ''Bubble Bobble, Chack'n Pop, Puzzle Bobble/Bust-A-Move ''(particularly ''Super Bust-A-Move 1 and 2), and The NewZealand Story. In short, Taito > Its parent company, Square Enix. *The 1988-93 Nick Jr. era is seriously underrated. *''Welcome to Pooh Corner is actually one of my favorite incarnations of ''Winnie the Pooh. *Carly Cardinal from the "Trees Are Terrific" PSA is an underrated character. *Poochie is one of the most underrated 1980s characters. Alefikouhi General *Yoshi's New Island isn't that bad. I mean, the gameplay, graphics, and certain soundtracks are good, but other soundtracks and the bosses are pretty bad. *Some memes nowadays fucking suck. For example...Bowsette is FUCKING TERRIBLE. Mad Mew Mew is way better. *SuperMarioLogan nowadays is just horrible. *Pop Team Epic is kinda overrated. And yes, I agree with Tornadospeed that I don't know why many people like it. *I don't care if Justin Y. or other people are everywhere. Seriously, I see nothing wrong with it. *Most cringe compilations are wrong. *I actually liked Pixels. *Cowbelly isn't funny *Encyclopedia Dramatica isn't funny. *Totaka's Song isn't bad. *Dubstep is fucking shit. Touhou Project * I agree with Kona that Koakuma and Kisume should have more attention SiIvaGunner * The Inspector Gadget takeover wasn't bad * The comment sections are McFuckin' terrible. Madi Shinx *I like Rubbadubbers. *''Frankenguy and the Professor is underrated. *I never liked ''The Hunger Games. *''Pokemon games > ''Pokemon ''anime. Read more on why. *I hate "cancer" as a term of disgust. *I hate Fortnite. *I fucking hate when they give Pokemon (i.e. Gardevior, Lopunny, Nidoqueen, etc.) boobs (Jynx I'm okay with, since it has boobs.) *I actually like ''Johnny Test. Fight me. *I still liked FOP even after they added Poof. Sparky and Chloe, however... *I hate doggo talk. *The SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Old Man Patrick" is depressing, because the death part was taken pretty far, especially the "someone fake-dying" gag. Other than that, I found it good. *I hate the NSMB series. The music is so. Fucking. Repetitive! I mean, we have heard the same death theme since Super Mario 64 DS (when you lose a minigame.) *Plankton's Army > anything else in season 3, though I like all episodes. *I hate pizza toppings. Actually, when I eat pizza, I just tear the cheese off and eat the pizza without the cheese. Moon Snail General *Let's start off with one everyone associates me with: Adventure Time is a terrible cartoon that has negatively affected the cartoon industry, and I'm glad it's over. *Dubstep is fucking garbage. I'll never understand the appeal of ear-grating bass blaring into your ear for 3 minutes. *Snails are cute. *The Anime artstyle isn't that bad, *Most fetishes and fetish artwork is fine. (Emphasis on most. There are a few that are actually unacceptable, like pedophilia.) **That being said, I'd rather the art be posted on dedicated fetish groups rather than DeviantArt and Tumblr. I'll admit, I'm guilty of this (I used to run a vore account on DeviantArt), but people change. *I have no stance on shipping. I can't be bothered to make any ships, but I can see why people do. *Tobacco is just as bad, if not worse, than drugs. *Caddicarus is the best popular youtuber and is 500x better than JonTron. *I don't care too much about 1080p and 4k. I mean, I won't be unbelievably upset if something is under those qualities, but I don't find too much difference betwen them and 720p. 720p looks fine enough most of the time. *I absolutely detest Pop Team Epic and its artstyle. I will never understand why it's popular. *Shrek 4 was the best Shrek movie. *Fandom-related opinions (Please note that the fandom-related opinions don't apply to everyone in the fandom. Just the largest or most vocal part of it): **The Undertale fandom isn't that bad, and a lot of the problems with it have since pattered out. **The PvZ fandom is one of the most toxic I've ever seen, It's more toxic than a Gloom-Shroom that ate a bowl of Chili Beans. **The Sonic fandom is terrible, but not because of "le cringe kids". It's terrible because of the pedophiles and toxic people who hate everything Sonic-related that isn't the Classic content. **Hatedoms are worse than the respective fandoms 99% of the time. The Undertale and FNaF hatedoms are the worst. *I've come to hate most female "humanizations" because most of them have planet-sized boobs and butts when they would look much better without that. *I despise the terms "Heteroflexible" and "Homoflexible". Just say bisexual you biphobic coward. *Lemons are gross *"Bruh" isn't funny, even ironically. *I don't like pizza toppings. I only really like cheese pizza, and even then, I usually just tear the cheese off and eat it separate from the pizza. *I'm not a fan of most types of pies. *Wikipedia is a reliable source and people exaggerate when they say it's full of incorrect edits. *I hate the fucking SHIT out of Wholesome Memes and the culture behind them. *Yoshi should be forgiven for his tax fraud errors. *White chocolate is my favorite kind of chocolate. *That being said... Dark chocolate is also pretty good. *I really don't get why The Loud House is so popular. From what I've seen, it just looks... bare-bones. *Heterophobia, cisphobia and racism against whites do exist. But if you think they're anywhere near as urgent as Homophobia, Biphobia, Acephobia, Transphobia, racism against black people, etc., you are a piece of shit. *I hate Youtubers who rely on swearing and sex jokes to be funny. *TBH I still think Expand Dong memes are comedy gold. *There is not a single word that has reached the utter level of overuse and misuse as cringe. Except for Cuck maybe. *"SJW" has also lost most of its meaning at this point. *I despise Encyclopedia Dramatica. *The 2000s is my favorite decade for... everything, I guess. Video games, cartoons, music, toys... Maybe the only exception is movies, as a lot of my favorite movies (The Avengers, Coco, Zootopia, Black Panther) came out in the 2010s. Speaking of which, I still do really like the content of 2010 (Except cartoons. I can count the amount of 2010 cartoons I like with one hand.) for the most part. *Season 4 of Spongebob was really good idk what yall are saying. *Memes these days haven't been all that great. Sure, a few of them (Like Steamed Hams, Gru's plan, Trumpet Boy and This *Word I can't say because I'm a cracker* eating beans) have been really good and funny, but... I dunno. A lot of memes just seem to be copies of other memes (Like Who Shot Hannibal being a copy of the Stick Bicycle meme, and the car meme being a copy of several other memes), there are way too many "This thing I don't like" memes, and memes that don't fall under those criteria either have no staying power (When's the last time you've seen a Connect 4 or Globgogabgalab meme?) or are irredeemably unfunny and awful (I s2g if I hear Spaghet one more time I'm going to punch something). Maybe this isn't an unpopular opinion, because a lot of other users have a similar thought on their sections of this page, but I just needed to get it out there. **I have no idea why H is a meme and at this point I'm too afraid to ask. *I'm gonna agree with Pixel and say that cyberbullying is not a thing, or at least, not even a fraction impactful as real life bullying. *On the 2010 Cartoon style (I'm not calling it the C*l*rts style, since the term was made by a pedo): I'd be perfectly fine with a style being used constantly on several cartoons (As I said earlier, I'm fine with the anime artstyle). The problem is that it looks terrible. I know I'm sharing an opinion with a very inaccurate image, but almost every 2010 cartoon looks the same. I guess this isn't a very unpopular opinion, but it's unpopular amongst the other RNW users, I guess. *FoodFight! wasn't that bad. It's not good, but I don't think it really deserves the "worst animated movie ever" title it wears. It's not even in my top 10, honestly. There are way worse animated movies, like Leo the Lion, Emoji Movie and Trolland. *IDK what you call that meme with the ugly CGI kid with a yellow shirt but it sucks ass. *The first Cars movie wasn't that bad. I enjoyed it a bit, even if it's a step down from the Pixar average. Can't tell you my opinion on the sequels, because I never watched them. *I like Big Chungus, but I think it should've been a one-off joke instead of a meme. *Quactity isn't funny. He is way too toxic and full of himself for me to enjoy his content. *Math is really easy, and I don't understand why people have difficulties with it. Social Studies is way worse. *Pewdiepie is terrible, but T-Series isn't a good channel either. The war is stupid as shit. Just subscribe to a good channel. How about Glove and Boots? *Hetero shippings are boring af. *SJWs (And I mean the original definition of it, not the hundreds of other definitions that Anti-SJWs have made for it) suck, but Anti-SJWs are so, so much worse. Sonic *Sonic 3D Blast was good *Big the Cat is not a bad character. *SA2 hasn't aged as poorly as everyone says it did. The only bad things I can say about it are the cutscenes and the car levels. *Sonic Advanced 2 is a terrible game. Half of the levels can be completed by holding right and jumping occasionally, and the other half is unfair bottomless pit bullshit. And the bosses? Playing as Cream makes them the former half, but with tossing Cheese at the boss instead of jumping, but playing as anyone else makes them an unfair mess. *The night stages of Unleashed were great. *Generations is mediocre **Colors > Generations *Sonic 4 Episode 2 was decent *Lost World was the best 3D Sonic game. *Green Hill appearing all the time is fine. *Infinite was a cool villain and I hope he appears again. *Sonic Forces was neither great nor awful. It could've been a really good game, and I think it could've been better than Generations, but Sega just screwed up in a lot of ways. *Espio's the best character. *Shattered Crystal was a complete piece of irredeemable shit and I hate it. Worst Sonic game I've ever played. Yes, I even think it's worse than Sonic '06, Sonic Labyrinth and Rise of Lyric. While '06 and Lyric can be fun for how hilariously poorly designed they are, and Labyrinth is at least a little excusable since it was on a weak console and the first "gimmick" Sega tried with the series, Shittered Crapstain- Er, Shathead Cricketsound- Wait no, Shafted Cumstain- Um... Shenedict Cumberbatch- No, hold on... Shattered Crystal was just soulless, boring, repetitive and just really bad all around. Mario *Paper Mario 64 was the only good Paper Mario game. *SM64DS is better than SM64. *Mario Party 10 is better than MP9 and Island Tour. Also, I really don't mind the car mechanic (Compared to the shitty mini-stars, at least). *MK7 > MKW *I unironically like Waluigi. *Link, Isabelle, and the villagers should not be in MK8 or MK8D. This is Mario Kart, not Nintendo Kart. I'm fine with the Inklings because they kinda work in the Mario universe and Inkling Boy is my favorite character to play as. *I didn't like SMB3. *Bowsette is bad. *Super Mario Odyssey was amazing and a masterpiece in most departments, but... I dunno, I prefer Super Mario Galaxy for some reason. *Mario Party is more fun than Mario Kart. *Super Mario Party is my favorite Mario Party game. Pokémon *Gen 3 had the absolute best roster of Pokémon. *Gen 1 is neither the best nor the worst generation. *Gen 5 was the worst generation and BW were the worst mainstream Pokémon games (Until Sword and Shield come out). *Lyra is better than Kris. *I vastly prefer the friendly rivals over the douchey ones. *Volcarona is an ugly PoS and faints too easily to be competitively viable. *Vanilluxe is great *Guzzlord and Stakataka are the best UBs. *Sceptile is my least favorite Gen 3 starter. *I really, really hate Team Skull. Their "humor" is unfunny, the music associated with them is terrible, the outfits they use are probably the worst of all evil teams (Yes, even Team Flare had better outfits), and their Pokémon teams are generally very easy. The only good thing about them is that Guzma is slightly funny at least. They aren't my least favorite evil team (That title goes to Plasma), but damn, they come very close. *Looker is stupid, and I wish he stopped appearing in literally every game since Platinum. *Pink shinies and Green shinies are fine. **Dragonite is one of the best shinies in the franchise. *99% of yellow shinies are hideous abominations. *Ditto is purple (It's classified as purple in the Pokédex, c'mon.) *Gengar is my second least favorite Pokémon ever. I can understand why it's as popular as it is, but it pisses me off so much every time I see it. *Venusaur is more overrated than Charizard at this point. Oh, and I prefer Blastoise over both. *Am I literally the only one who prefers Yveltal over Xerneas? *I freakin' love Delibird. It's cute and it just wants to make people happy. Stop being mean to it :(((((( *Luvdisc isn't that bad either. I'm not a huge fan of it, but people need to stop shitting on it when worse Pokémon designs exist. *I like the Ice type. *Fuck Victini. It's the worst mythical by far, and I hate it. *I hate Yamper. It'd be an alright design if it weren't for the god-awful eyes. *Impidimp is wonderful and people who hate it are absolute cowards. *Inanimate object-based Pokémon tend to provide some of the more interesting designs compared to animalistic ones. Undertale Hoo boy. I'm surely going to be a dustpile after this one. *Soriel is terrible. Bye. *Alphys is one of the better characters in the game. *Spear of Justice is the best song. *I don't really get why Spider Dance is as popular as it is. I mean, it's a good song, but very far from one of the best ones. *Onionsan is not funny or cute, and the game would be better without him. *People who play the Neutral route are not violating some sort of federal law. *If Smash Bros. gets an Undertale rep, I hope to god it isn't Sans. Considering (Genocide spoilers btw) , he seriously wouldn't work. Give us Undyne instead. PvZ *I liked PvZ2 for most of its time. Nowadays, it kinda sucks with how much was taken away from it for no reason, but before then, it was fun as hell. *Neon Mixtape Tour is harder than Big Wave Beach. *Parsnip is fun as hell to use and also pretty useful because of his PFE. *Chomper is better than Toadstool (But they're both garbage). *I don't get why Ghost Pepper is considered a top-tier plant. Hell, I think she's one of the weaker gemiums. *Dark Ages has the best music in the game. *PvZ Heroes is so bad now good lord *Impfinity's Signature Superpower isn't that great. *It wasn't as bad as Colossal Fossils or Triassic Triumph, but Galactic Gardens still sucked. *Why does everyone hate Chomper (PvZ1) so much? Sure, he's pretty bad in Survival Endless, but people treat him like he's the worst plant in the game by a mile, but that isn't true as A) Gold Magnet exists and B) He's pretty useful in normal levels and some minigames, since he can eat stronger zombies like Football Zombies and Zombonis. *I prefer the Disco-style Dancing Zombie over the Michael Jackson zombie, and I think choosing the original over the GOTY version just because of the MJ Dancing zombie is dumb. *Garden Warfare 1 is really fun. Neopets *First of all, it's heckin good shut up. *Draiks are honestly lame as hell. I think the only reason people like them is for their rarity (Which isn't really saying much as Draik eggs are pretty cheap nowadays). *Team Tyrannia is the best team. *Pastel, Swamp Gas and Starry are really cool colors. *Bag of Healing Dust is not good. It's actually cheaper to morph your pet and use one of the species-restricted 50% healers than to use BoHD. Misc Gaming *Outside of Wind Waker, I couldn't care less about the 3D Legend of Zelda games. They're good, but I can't really get into them due to their artstyle and uninteresting storylines. **Skyrim is better than Breath of the Wild. I think the only reason people say BotW is better is because it has Link's face on it (Or the unneccesary controversy over the Switch port). **Vaati > Ganon *The Wii U was good. **I really wish Nintendo didn't port most Wii U games to the Switch. Now the Wii U is mostly obsolete outside of SM3DW and Pikmin 3. *Spyro: A Hero's Tail was good. *DDLC strikes no interest in me. *Roblox is fun, and for every 25 bad games hosted by it, there's a truly amazing gem. **Phantom Forces is not one of these gems, though. It's generic, confusing, and is pretty much impossible to play F2P. Maybe it's just my inherent dislike for FPS games in general, though. **Most simulators are good. It's a better trend than obbies and tycoons, at least. *TF2 is way better than Overwatch *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex > Crash Twinsanity. **Good lord, Twinsanity's soundtrack got on my nerves so much. Like, I normally like Acapella, but the way they did it in Twinsanity was so obnoxious. The only theme I liked from the soundtrack (Let alone the only theme that didn't make me want to rip my hair out) was the final boss theme. **Also, the humor was really dumb and annoying, and I could imagine a laugh-track happening after every single joke. I swear, through the entire game, I laughed a total of one time. *Microtransactions are alright if they're done correctly. *Deadlocked is my favorite Ratchet and Clank game. I love the arena sections of RaC games more than most other levels, so having a game that's basically a plethora of fleshed-out arena sections is a dream to me. I also loved the commentary of Dallas and Juanita quite a lot. And the multiplayer is extremely fun. Also, the Harbinger/Supernova is better than every R.Y.N.O. in the entire series. Yeah, shoot me. I'll destroy you first with ENORMOUS SATELLITE LASERS. *Fortnite isn't as bad as some people make it out to be, but it still isn't that great. *Player Unknown's Battlegrounds is one of the worst, most boring, least finished and overrated shooters in history. TF2, Overwatch, and hell, even CoD have better to offer than this stain on gaming. *I like Roblox and Terraria more than Minecraft YEAH I WENT THERE *Yeah, it kinda sucks that Waluigi didn't get into SSBU, but can we please calm down? It's not the end of the world because one character didn't get in. *Puyo Puyo is more fun than Tetris. *"Skill 100" memes are funny, but I hate when they're forced. *Pikmin is one of the best Nintendo IPs. *I love the Nintendo Switch. I really do. It's my favorite console ever. But seriously, screw the joy-cons. It might be because of my enormous hands, but they're just way too small, and they're uncomfortable to use because of that. It doesn't even feel better if it's connected to the tablet or that boomerang-looking thing. Seriously, I find them less comfortable than the N64 controller. Thank goodness for the Pro controller. *Shantae is a trash-tier game series. *And let's end it off on another opinion I'm commonly associated with: M!Corrin looks better than F!Corrin and is the absolute cutest FE character, you can't make me think otherwise. Tornadospeed horny people have no rights. horny people are not protected under the constitution. if you are horny i WILL find you and then you will be sorry buster. unfollow me right fucking now if you are horny, have ever been horny, or ever will be horny. this is not a joke. please leave. Bowser & Jr. I’m so unnervingly salty about a lot of things and I’ll get to them eventually. * I agree with TS with memes these days being so unnervingly bad. I’m dulled out by years on the internet anyway so I never really have a reaction to most of them other then something like “...Yup- Anyways~”. Literally the only meme I genuinely like nowadays is Steamed Hams. * Luigi is overrated compared to Mario and I kinda have a like/hate thing with Waluigi when it comes to memes. * As much as I applaud Super Mario Odyssey for being the innovative entry in the main Super Mario series that it desperately needed in order to not get stale.....I still like Super Mario 3D World better. I dunno, I just find that it has distinct joy and thrill that was left out in Odyssey in my opinion. * I like Mario Party 9 better than MP8, mostly out of pure spite but also because to me it still felt more like a consistant Mario Party with a clear game design focus that at least tries to challenge its past conventions than a quick copy-and-paste cash-in. In fact: ** The car system overall isn’t that bad. They just need to make some adjustments to not feel too luck-based as well as making the boards have a whole lot of variations of routes. Also y’all are trashing the newer Mario Parties made by Nd. Cube and wanting the original team from Hudson back on the series when in reality the original team literally moved from Hudson to Nd. Cube and made the Mario Parties you so hated. The changes to the formula were their decision. //endranthere. * I have literally never seen an iPhone user starting up an argument over if iPhone or Samsung is better in real life and it’s always been the Samsung user that starts it, at least from what I’ve seen. I know that this brings out a lot of nasty Apple stans when it breaks out anyway, though. ** They’re both smartphones each with their own flaws. Calm down. *** Yeah, I’m an iPhone user if you can tell. No, I don’t support Apple otherwise. I don’t like most of their other tech and they can get shady when need be. I’m mostly just using iPhone because I’m used to their OS system at this point. * I like what Steven Universe does and how it pushes boundaries of what kind of topics can be seen on TV shows for younger generations, but, I don’t know why but I just can’t seem to get into it. Ace Lad Misc. Fandoms *i could really care less about Paperhat. i almost dont like the ship, but at this point i'm just. i dont care. *Homestuck is Good. **that said, everything about Post S Game Over in Homestuck was a MESS. While theres some aspects of it I like, I reeeaaallly dislike most of it. Throwing Jade and Jane under the bus left me a baaaad taste in my mouth to the point i pretty much just ignore that part of canon. *Stans (people who are....REALLY into something like kpop or whatever) scare me on multiple levels. *Big fandoms suck because the bigger the fandom is, the bigger the groups of toxic, shitty people there are AND the Louder they are in that space. basically this page here . **That being said, the Voltron fandom is the worst fandom I've heard about in a good while. *There's no harm with headcanoning characters as a nonstraight or noncis orientation/identity unless its Absolutely confirmed what their orientation/identity is. It's not really "shoving it in your face" since theres still hardly any good LGBTQ+ rep out there and we're just seeing ourselves in these characters and having fun. Food *Pineapple on pizza is delicious don't fucking @ me if you're gonna talk shit. *I don't care how you eat cereal as long as you finish the goddamn bowl. Memes? Yeah I guess *"sans undertale" is okay I guess but i'm eh on it. *Honestly other than like Steamed Hams, Trumpet Boy, and a few other video memes, memes for the last few years just haven't been that great. Like yeah maybe I liked some when they first popped up but its nothing truly memorable, yanno? *We don't talk about the Knuckles meme. You know the one. **God, really all those so-called memes that rely on being racist/transphobic/homophobic/etc for the punchline are just horrible and unfunny. Please fimd a better sense of humor. Media *Teen Titans GO! isnt great at all but the hate for the show is about as bad if not worse. Yeah I hate the CN over-schedules it but that's CN's fault, not the show's. *WANDER OVER YONDER WAS FUCKING GOOD BUT EVERYONE IGNORED IT UNTIL SEASON 2 WHEN IT HAD """PLOT""" AND NOW IT'S CANCELLED AND I'M NEVER FORGIVING ANYONE FOR LETTING THIS HAPPEN. *If I hear about the "CalArts style" again as legit criticism, I will scream. *Looney Tunes: Back in Action was a good movie, you guys are just mean. **Same with the live action Rocky and Bullwinkle movie. Internet? Discourse???? Idk *If you endlessly shit on ace and/or aro people just for being ace/aro under the guise of discourse, I will end you. **On that note I don't trust a single person who uses the word aphobe to describe themselves, even if it's as a joke. (ie all those aphobe/aphobiccharacterhere URLs) *Ugh, I'm fine with heterosexuals and all but do they need to shove it down our throats??? Like we get it, you're straight :///// *See Media for CalArts style shit CompliensCreator00 *I definitely gotta say I like Super Mario Odyssey a whole lot more than Breath of the Wild. Breath of the Wild is still fantastic, don't get me wrong, and maybe I'm just not a huge Zelda person, but I feel it lacks the interesting and diverse environments that makes Super Mario Odyssey so fun to play, and after beating the game, it doesn't really feel like there's quite as much to do. That being said, I might just need to play it more. *In a similar vein, I need to watch more shows on right now, but from what I've seen, SpongeBob SquarePants in its tenth and eleventh seasons is currently one of the best shows on television. The animation is wonderfully fluid and expressive, and I feel the humor is much, much better than it was three or four seasons ago. While there are a couple stinkers like "Sportz?," they usually aren't that bad, and the best episodes, like "Mimic Madness," "Squid Noir," and "Krabby Patty Creature Feature" rival some of the best episodes in the first three. *I don't mind object Pokemon at all, and heck, typically like them more in comparison to most animal-based Pokemon. If anything, I may argue that they're even more original. There are plenty of anthropomorphic dogs and cats out there, so something like Zeraora isn't really a new concept at all. Meanwhile, how many other series can you think of where you are able to befriend a series of hovering whirling cogs or a giant ice cream cone? No dissing on Gen 1's object mons either, I honestly like stuff like Exeggcute and Voltorb quite a bit. *Modern style just feels so... boring. It might just be because I'm living in the midst of it, but can anyone really point any major aesthetic quirks of the 2000s? Maybe I'm some sort of weird hipster, but it feels like just about everything, from architecture, to cars, to clothes, to music lacks any sort of aesthetic appeal. It isn't necessarily bad, but I feel we need a huge new artistic movement on the soon. Life shouldn't feel this drab! *Neon Mixtape Tour is easily my favorite world in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Even '80s aesthetic bias aside, I just really enjoy the gameplay in that world. Trying to work around the different jams can lead to some interesting strategies, though it doesn't mess things up so much that you'll have to work with something you're unfamiliar with. I feel the plants and zombies introduced in the world are pretty dang cool, honestly. *Not sure if this one is unpopular or not, but may as well post it anyway. I really like the Mario Kart 8 remake of Toad's Turnpike, yet I can't help but feel like something was lost in translation here. The course just feels a bit too... active? It's a bit hard to explain, but it just doesn't quite have that same "lonely drive down the highway" feeling I loved so much in the original. Regardless, it's probably the only Mario Kart soundtrack where I actively actually prefer the old-fashioned MIDI version to the live instrument Mario Kart 8 version. Jennifer General *Supernoobs is the best cartoon besides Gravity Falls. *SDRA2 and Hyper! Danganronpa H20 are the best fangans. **Mikado is a horrible antagonist. I have a huge anger to him because of how he treats Iroha (My favorite SDRA2 character), and that he just wants her to MURDER SOMEONE. ***And, regarding all that SDRA2 Koroko discourse due too Chapter 0, I DO agree that what she did with her daughter Mikako was wrong (She only gave birth to her for an experiment), it makes her a more interesting character. Say what you say about what Koroko did, I don't care. You either love her or hate her, and I love her. *I absolutely HATE it when people sexualize r/pe for shits and giggles in their fanfictions, and this is coming from a fanfic writer herself. I wish people wrote about it more seriously. *Billdip shippers have no rights. They totally portray it totally incorrectly unlike an irl relationship like Billdip. **The only ones who DO have rights are CSA survivors that use the ship to cope. ***Mabill also sucks ass for the same reasons as Billdip. *Cousins for Life can perish. *While Teen Titans Go! is ok, The Sixth Titan is a MESS, which is a shame because it had a very good concept. *FortNite is overrated. *Foodfight! isn't as bad as people say. I watched it THREE TIMES and it was pretty enjoyable. *Parappa the Rapper and Jewelpet are underrated animes. *Rapsittie Street Kids is worst than Foodfight!. *I don't like the Bad End Friends, but the concept is cool. *Balto 2 is the best Balto movie. *Teen Titans Go! and Ben 10 (2017) > PowerPuff Girls (2016) *DeviantArt is disgusting for the most part. *Waluigi doesn't have to be playable in Smash. *The Secret of NIMH is underrated nowadays. *I’m neutral on Bowsette. I don’t like it nor hate it. *I’m gonna agree with Lilly and Moon Snail about Wikipedia being reliable. SO MANY PEOPLE, INCLUDING MY MOM, state it’s full of false information ALOT. *Cavetown is the best music artist this decade. *Forget is the only Pogo song worth listening to *Natural is my favorite Imagine Dragons song. Believer, Thunder, Demons and other songs from the band are still great, if not amazing. *Screamo, modern day rap and country are shit genres of music. *Billie Ellish sucks. *Duchess and Thomas O’Malley from The AristoCats aren't that good characters, they don't deserve the worship they get. *Ironic fandoms for horrible events like 9/11 shouldn't exist. At all. *Canon and Fanon wikis should be separate things, not one whole thing, as the fanon might be confused for the real deal. *The ONLY sufferable creepypastas are "Rainbow Factory" and "The Alice Killings", mostly because of the music they inspired. *Lost Episodes mcfucking suck. "The Grieving" in particular makes me wanna commit arson. *No matter how you see a person, making hate art or hate videos about them is UNACCEPTABLE. *Mother Mother fucking slaps, especially "Oh Ana". *I don't care about the milk or cereal first debate, and I barely even eat cereal myself (Besides Frosted Cheerios). I only care if you eat the dang thing. *Fangbone! is an awesome yet underrated Canadian cartoon. *Hilda is the best Netflix Original series. **On the topic of Netflix Originals, they are either dubs, remakes or shows milking the success on an animated movie. There are barely any "original" shows on Netflix in general. Hilda is the most original of these cartoons exclusives, despite being based on a comic book series. ***Chip and Potato is also good I guess. *I absolutely HATE Harvey Street Kids, ESPECIALLY Audrey. *I don't have a favorite decade, but the 2010's are great for the most part. And no, I'm not just choosing it because I grew up in the 2010s more than the 2000s. *Pedos REALLY deserve the worst. I mean, for one, they are in love with CHILDREN. That ALONE is a red flag. *Total Dramarama is good ok bye. *Welcome to the Wayne is the best cartoon by Nick. Fight me. *RBUK fucking sucks. *Fukase fucking sucks as well, he's the worst Vocaloid. *Fukase x Otomachi Una is wrong. *Danganronpa >>>>>>>>>>>>>> Phoenix Right *Sub is better than dub 99% of the time. *I'm pretty tired of hearing about Woodstock. Yes, I know it's over 50 years old now but it's absolutely rammed into everyone in my towns face. *Dull raspberry red makes me wanna puke. It's the ugliest color out there. *Cottage cheese is delicious. *While I like the Yandere genre, Yandere Simulator is a shit game. *Reboots can be great if you do them correctly. *Danganronpa deserves a bit more attention than it has nowadays. *Axolotls are adorable. *Mashed potatoes taste best with ketchup. Supernoobs THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN *It's one of the best cartoons of the decade. *I'm tired of people hating it because the creator of the show made Johnny Test. It's been said millions of times. *99.9999999999% of the ships are horrible. **On that topic, we shouldn't be shipping Mem an and Zen. There's a chance they might be siblings, and that would be disgusting. ***Shope ships suck ASS minus Shamy (Shope x Amy). Shyler is on THIN FUCKING ICE. *Amy is a great character, she doesn't deserve all the hate she gets. *The ending of "Noob Pool Party" wasn't THAT bad. *"Noob Storm Rising" (or whatever the fuck it's called) is a wayyyyy better snow day episode than "Let it Noob, Let it Noob, Let it Noob". *Tyvin >>>>>>>> Shovin *Most of the fanfics in the fandom are poorly made and pretty laughable. *Tyler is overused in episodes. Roach should have more episodes focusing on him. *Jock should've only been used to introduce the virus. *Most of the OCs can be done a lot better. *"I Know You Noob" is the worst episode. *If you sexualize the noobs you deserve to perish. *"Noobs vs Venamus 12!" is a pretty well-done episode. *Does Amy deserve to be a noob? Yes. Definitely. Absolutely. *"Noobs Go Viral" and "Fluper Noobs" have two of the best concepts in the entire series. But... they weren't really done very well. *I love both seasons equally, but season 2 is a tad bit better. Gravity Falls *It's the greatest show..... ever. There's no arguing. It's the best show to ever be birthed onto the planet. *While the pilot is a bit rubbish, it did help make the show what it is today. *Lost Legends and Journal 3 are some of the best tie-in books ever made. *Dipper x Pacifica isn't that good of a ship. *Relativity Falls is the best AU. *For the life of me I just cannot get into both Reverse Falls and Monster Falls. *I'm about to get SUPER PISSED but Mabel. Is NOT FUCKING SELFISH. To be real, the points people keep bringing up are invalid. As SOON as she realized about what she did when the Rift was destoryed in front of her, even though she didn't know what the Rift EVEN WAS, she immediately felt guilty. Whenever she did something selfish and realized the accidents she caused, she warmed up to her mistakes, best seen in Lost Legends "Don't Dimension It", after she was duped by Anti-Mabel. I'm tired of the argument, so... **Tl;dr: Mabel isn't selfish. I thought we all knew this guys. Sailor Moon * Here's something that is super unpopular: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon was a good live-action adaption, and should of got a dub for the US audiences like me. * Sailor Luna and Dark Mercury should have appeared outside of PGSM. * The idea of making Neptune and Uranus cousins for the USA dub was mouse-brained, and so was the idea of making Zoysite female in the English dub. * The DiC/Cloverway dub is horrible, and I don't understand why it's so popular. The Viz dub has more time and effort and it deiced to dub all 200 episodes. Oh, and I prefer the original Japanese version over both of them. * However, the theme song is really good. That's the ONLY good part of the first dub. * The original Sailor Moon theme is amazing and should have stayed like that in the OG US dub. * The name changes for BOTH the DiC/Cloverway and Viz dub were stupid, and the names should have stayed the same as they were in the Japanese version. * Am I the only one who thinks that Dark Mercury is hot? * The changes in the DiC/Cloverway dub and the banned episodes are a pathetic excuse for it to be for kids. * The original dub should have been aimed at teens, tweens and adults. * Nephrite is my favorite member of the Four Heavenly Kings. Jadeite and Zoysite are my least favs. I'm neutral on Kunzite. * Original anime >>>>>>> Sailor Moon Crystal * I'm worried about Rei/Sailor Mars because she fights in HEELS! Doesn't that hurt? * Moonsticks comics are comedy gold. * The PGSM theme is awesome. Pokemon * Treecko is the best Pokémon. * Greninja is overrated, and I prefer Delphox over it. And I also prefer Chesnaut over both of them. * Gen 7 and Gen 3 had the best Pokémon. * Gen 5 isn’t as bad as people like it say. * Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire are the best remake games. * I can care less about the national dex. *Wooloo is a beautiful Pokemon. *Grass/Fairy is the best type combo. I wish more Pokémon had it. Warriors * Breezepelt is one of the worst characters in the series. * I disliked Rowanstar as Shadowclan's leader. Tigerstar the Second is... meh. * Onestar should of stayed Onewhisker. * Windclan is my least favorite clan. *Darktail is the best villain. Parappa the Rapper * The Anime is mega underrated. * Pinto, Paula, Matt, Gaster and Groober should have appeared in the games. * Guru Ant is overrated. His rap is epic, but everyone loves him. Same goes for Hairdresser Octopus. His rap is epic, but he’s overrated. * Joe Chin is a chad-passing incel. I hate him. * Pinto is best character. * Along with Guru Ant And Hairdresser Octopus, sadly Lammy is overrated. I guess the same goes with Rammy to. * All the characters are my kids. I love them all. Sonic * I prefer the shows over the games. * Sonica Maina is the best Sonic game. * Sonic Underground is overhated and the best show adaptation. * Manic is my favorite character. * All the Sonic cartons are good in a way. Pound Puppies (1986) * I enjoyed Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw. The animation is somewhat fluid, the plot makes sense to me and the color pallet is nice. The songs are also great. * The season 2 designs are overrated. In fact, I prefer the season 1 and Legend of Big Paw designs more than the season 2 designs. * The soft reboot for season 2 was unnecessary. * Captain Slaughter being cut was unneeded. They could of just find another voice actor to play as him. I’m being serious. * Every single time Brattina is on screen she gets worse and worse. Same goes with Katrina. * The wiki is a MESS. It's filled with fanon everywhere and it's 100% likely you'll land on a fanon page. Plus, a few of the fan episodes make me fell uncomfortable due to dark themes (I'd like to state that Pound Puppies '86 is a KIDS SHOW) and abuse. Bunniculafan2016 Pokémon * Let's start off with a opinion everyone knows about me: Braixen is one of my fave Pokémon. * Aside from that, it is also the best fire type. * Lucario is the best Fighting type Pokémon. * Pokémon only got good starting with Ruby and Sapphire. * Gens 1 and 2 are meh-ish. They're not good or bad. * The games are much better than the anime. * Gen 4 has the best roster. * Gen 6 is the best games for the generation. * Gen 5 is a overhated generation, even though a lot of the Pokemon in that gen is mediocre. * Victini is a overhated mythical. I actually love Victini and I think it's cute. * Object Pokémon are actually a creative idea. * I actually like Zeraora. Other game franchises * Sonic Boom: Rise Of Lyric is meh-ish. It's not good or bad. * Sonic 06 is worse than Sonic Boom. * The Wii U is a great console, if you ignore the low budget indie titles. Movies * Alpha and Omega is a good film that gets way too much hate. * The Incredibles is the best Pixar film to date. * Digimon the movie is worse than Pokémon The first movie. * I don't like Inside Out. TV Shows * I still find it really irritating that people are still complaining about Johnny Test even though that show died 4 years ago. *Inami is a awesome yet underrated show. *I actually like Secret Jouju. *I'm fine with Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty. In fact, I don't see at all why people call RBUK a ripoff of Unikitty. *Villainous is the only underrated show on CN. *Unikitty! is the only good acquired show on CN. *I still liked TFOP even after they added Poof and Sparky. Chloe, however... *The Pokémon anime isn't funny anymore. *The art style for the Ben 10 reboot isn't that bad. *MLP: FiM is merely okay, but it's not the greatest thing in the world. *Digimon Tamers and Fusion > Digimon Adventure and Adventure 02. *Speaking of Digimon Fusion, Digimon Fusion is the best season of Digimon. *Fanboy & Chum Chum is worse than Breadwinners. *Jewelpet is an underrated anime. *I actually like the newer seasons of SpongeBob better than the older seasons. Other * MLG is stupid. * I love both Pokemon and Digimon equally, but both the Pokemon and the Digimon fanbases are pretty bad, but the Digimon fanbase is slightly worse. * The Steven Universe fanbase actually isn't that bad. * Watch me whip isn't a bad song. Y'all are just mean. * Like what Mozart said, hatedoms are always, ALWAYS worse than the fandom. DEEcat98/Dianecat98: General: * I like all generations of My Little Pony. * I find one time and background characters from tv shows to be underrated. Especially that there are several one time characters that I think should have made another appearance on their respective shows. * I actually like Puppy in my Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville, I don't really think it's a bad show at all. * I think both The Mr Men Show and The Twisted Whiskers Show are very underrated. * I like both the animal friends of the Disney Princesses and the Palace Pets, the Disney Princesses' animal friends are still with the Princesses and did not get replaced by the Palace Pets. * I actually like Alpha and Omega and Two by Two. * I actually like the Powerpuff Girls 2016 reboot, while not as good as the original series, I still like it. * I find the Popples series to be underrated. * I consider the 1998 Rudolph movie and Nine Dog Christmas to be very underrated Christmas movies. * I like the original Land Before Time movie and its sequels. * I think Spongebob did the right thing to keep going after the movie. * The 2000's is my favorite decade for music while the 2010's is my favorite decade for animation. * I like the Pokemon more than the human characters from the Pokemon franchise. * I like the LOL Surprise pet animal characters more than the LOL Surprise human characters. The Loud House: * I'm actually ok with the fighting moments on the show but mostly when they are done right. * I think the Loud pets (Charlies, Cliff, Geo, and Walt) need more screen time and more episodes focusing on them. Maybe they should have their own spin off show. * I think Lynn gets WAY too much hate, she is my second most favorite character on the show right next to Luna! <3 Harvey Street Kids: * I find Harvey Street Kids to be the best Netflix show ever. Fight me. * In fact I think the whole show is underrated as heck. * I also find this show to be one of the best things by Dreamworks. * I prefer the Harvey Street Kids versions of Audrey, Dot, and Lotta over their classic comic versions. * I honestly prefer it when the Bloogey Boys are being friends with the Harvey Girls over them being rivals with the girls. * Similar to the previous one, I prefer the raccoons being good guys (now they were never actually bad guys, but I'm just saying this to make it not sound too weird) and hopefully they will show more of that in Season 2 or the later future episodes of the show since Raccoon Hoarder Picture Show gave them a bit of development. * I DON'T AT ALL see Lotta and Fredo as a couple. Lotta already has Gerald and I prefer shipping Fredo with Lucretia as a couple. * I think Sues the raccoon should appear more on the show. But then yet again, maybe she'll appear more in Season 2. * I don't think While You Weren't Sleeping is one of the best Harvey Street Kids episodes unlike how several Harvey Street Kids fans have said that the episode is one of the best episodes of the show. Now I don't think it is a terrible episode, I just thought the first half of the episode was good until it started to feel like a different episode by it's second half. (but on the other hand, maybe the episode would have involved better to me if it was a 22 minute long episode instead of a 11 minute episode then it would not have been a episode that right away changes it's plot five minutes later) * While I did liked the episode Wary Lotta & the Chamber of Secrets, I was really creeped out at the part when they did a close up on Lotta's shiny eyes because it was that disturbing to me! DX Dominicmgm2016 * The Cat in the Hat movie is funny, and my guilty pleasure. * Anti-nightcore is better than nightcore. * Big Cook Little Cook is underrated. * Cory in the House is NOT an anime. Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl *The Horse Girls from Craig of the Creek are underrated and so are the Hue Troop from OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. *Madisyn Shipman is best girl. *''Negima! Magister Negi Magi'' is very underrated and so does Sugar Sugar Rune and Maburaho as well as Seraph of the End. They deserve so much attention. *Sexual innuendos are the only things I am okay with. *Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy is a relatable character and so do Luan Loud, Radicles, Lapis Lazuli, Beast Boy, and J.P. *The quotes from SMG4 are hilarious. *''Apple and Onion'' is the only underrated show from Cartoon Network. *''Pinky Malinky'' is an underrated yet cheesy Netflix cartoon. Bendrownedfan111 * I think jurassic World Fallen Kingdom isn't as bad as everyone says it is. * Adventure Time seasons 1-2 were bad because they were so random. * Modern Smosh is crap because they brought in The Smosh Squad and Anthony left. * For the final one (I'm going to get some random users hating on me):I think Modern PewDiePie (2016-present)is trash!I mean he cancelled Fridays w/ PewDiePie,he stopped playing games and worst of all 'HE STOPPED WITH THE BROFIST!!!'So I think Pewds needs a fresh start.Seriously. Kamafa *The Loud House is massively overrated. *LOLcats are still funny. *YTPMV is dead because of .veg-replacing. *MeToo is a harassment campaign. *Centrism is best political ideology. *EncyclopediaDramatica shouldn't be taken seriously. Jawsome274 * I don't like Fortnite * I believe Mario Party 10 is a decent game, once when you stop comparing it to other MP games * The N64 controller isn't the worst thing in the world * Overwatch's fanbase is better than you may think * Cereal is best left dry * While I'm completely against P2W games, just because a game has microtransactions does not mean it's bad. And in case you think that that opinion is rather popular, look at the reviews for Smite on the Xbox One. It's a great game, but the reviews are horrible JUST BECAUSE it has microtransactions. The game's still fun even if you don't pay * I hate pasta WarpZone64 * Mario Kart Wii is better than Double Dash. Fight me. * I like cereal without milk. * I hate the episode "Krusty Towers" from Season 4 of SpongeBob because basically everyone gets tortured in this episode except for Patrick. * Toot Toot Sonic Warrior is better than both the original and remix of Sonic Boom. * Built to Scale 2 sucks. * I like Naily and wish she got more character development. * I hate Taco because the writing of the show tries to make us feel sympathetic for her to the point of flanderizing Book of all people to a singular personality trait, which is to hate Taco, which probably will end Book's game. That's why I hate both Taco and Book. * Avatar sucks and is a ripoff of Warrior Cats and Naruto. Mozart999 Movies * Cars actually wasn't that bad of a movie. ** I actually liked Cars 2 more. *** I have never seen Cars 3. * Peter Rabbit gets way too much hate. * Pan (the 2015 movie) isn't as bad as people say * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom was good. * Foodfight!, or let alone even Norm of the North, aren't even close to having the worst animation ever. I've seen plenty of things that make it look like Disney Pixar in comparison. * The Emoji Movie and Norm of the North aren't the worst things out there. They're pretty bad, but it's not even close to being the number one worst. * Frozen is good, but it is also overrated. * Disney basically ran out of ideas for new movies. They are mostly making sequels and live action remakes, and the more recent Pixar movies are all based on the same plot. * I don't mind Mozart's laugh (from Amadeus). It's honestly not that annoying, at least compared to some other things I've heard before. * Don't give Elsa either a boyfriend or a girlfriend. It will ruin the point of the first movie about family love. * DreamWorks is very overrated. * Earth to Echo was a good movie. * Where the Dead Go to Die is the worst movie ever made. I won't explain what it is, just imagine if Satan raped Encyclopedia Dramatica's Offended page. Television Shows * Most Cartoon Network shows suck, especially the newer ones. * It is very stupid and immature to hate a show just because it is targeted for young children. * I am personally not into Dragon Ball Z but I really hate its art style because I think it looks stupid. * Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty isn't a Unikitty ripoff. This is just another Pokémon vs Digimon thing. * I don't mind Teen Titans Go!'s artstyle. It just isn't the right one for the series. ** No it isn't the best, but at least it is somewhat tolerable. * Professor Doofenshmirtz is a psychologically damaged person. * Classic cartoons are messed up and disturbing. * Liberty's Kids is so underrated it hurts. Food * Takis and Doritos are gross. * I actually like dark chocolate. ** But white chocolate is still the best. * Pickles are gross. * Lettuce is best eaten on its own in uncut leaf form. * Fries are best eaten alone. * Chick-Fil-A has the best fries. * Braum's and Arby's are underrated fast food restaurants. * I hate most fast food. * Condiments are nasty. * I like spinach pizza. * I also like sausage pizza. * Bacon is best when it is still chewy. * Oatmeal raisin cookies>chocolate chip cookies. * Water (without ice) is the best drink. * Soda is disgusting. * Black licorice is an abomination. * I don't understand why people hate onions or garlic. * I hate eggs. It's a long, disgusting story. * Alcohol is not inherently bad. Pokémon * The fifth generation (Black and White) is way too overhated. * I actually don't hate any Pokémon. They are all good for different reasons. * Generation 1 (Red, Blue, Green) has the dumbest designs. ** This is in comparison to the later designs. * I absolutely hate it when people draw Gardevoir with boobs even though it is flat-chested. ** The only Pokémon people should draw with boobs is Jynx because it actually has boobs. * Charizard and Greninja are overrated. ** But neither of them are bad. * Unown F looks like a stick person with a bird head. * Luvdisc is cute. * Burmy is cute. * Castform isn't ugly. * Victini is an overhated mythical. * Not all of the green or pink shinies are ugly. ** The worst shinies are the ones that are colored only slightly differently from the original. (Think of Snorlax and Igglybuff as examples.) * I don't mind Alolan forms. * People need to quit hating the Pokémon that are based on inanimate objects. I personally think it's a very cool and creative idea. * My favorite thing about the franchise itself is when they reveal a new species. * Genwunners are real! I actually met one in real life. * The anime is targeted at children. * It is a good thing that there is no more national dex. There are just so many Pokémon species and it will be hard to have them all in one game. * Please, let's quit the Fire/Fighting hate. It's old. Memes * Shrek memes aren't dead and they will forever be part of meme culture. * Most "try not to laugh" or "best dank meme compilation" videos aren't funny because they mostly consist of people falling. * Wholesome memes aren't so wholesome. * I still love the Italian hand. * I absolutely hate "oof" but I will still say it. * I unironically like Sans memes. * I hate Speech 100 to hell and back. * Ugandan Knuckles was actually funny. It just got old really fast. * YouTube Poops are still funny. ** Same with Grounded Videos. * Expand Dong is still funny. * Weegee is still god. * Pepe is still our lord. * It really bothers me when people try to draw Momo as cute or sexy. ** But she isn't scary either. * There are some old memes that are funny and some new memes that aren't. * COULD MOZART BE STILL ALIVE? is very underrated. * Lenny face will never die. * I absolutely hate "and i oop" because it is so annoying. Music * Classical is the best music genre. * Jazz is good. * Folk is very underrated. * I only like old country. New country is cringey because it's country pop/country rock/country rap and those genres shouldn't be mixed. ** Actually, most music genres shouldn't be mixed. The exception is if they are similar (eg pop rock, pop rap) * The vast majority of modern pop singers are only mediocre at best. * I unironically like "All Star", "Africa", "Fireflies", and "Never Gonna Give You Up". * I personally don't like most rap (unless it's something like Hamilton if it's old rap). But rap isn't for everybody. It is often associated with explicit music but that isn't always the case; it's just difficult to find. * Modern pop is the worst genre. * I don't like Justin Bieber, but he honestly isn't the worst thing out there. I absolutely hate his whiney female teenage voice, but his adult voice is at least somewhat more tolerable. Examples of "worse" are Lil Pump and Bhad Bhabie. ** I honestly feel that he is way too overhated. And again, I don't even like him. * There is a difference between being "le wrong generation" and having a good music taste. Each genre has some good musicians and bad musicians. * Autotune can be good if used appropriately; it is just almost always abused. * "You're So F ing Precious When You Smile" is a very stupid song and I hate it with a burning passion. * There are some songs that you can somewhat tolerate and listen to ironically, but some are just too annoying. * I am not a Kpop fan, but at least it is tolerable and is better than American pop. Internet * Firefox is the best web browser. * Safari is very underrated. * Wikipedia is a very reliable source. Of course it isn't 100% reliable, but nothing is. * 4chan honestly isn't that bad. * DeviantArt actually has some good content, once you go past the fetish art and the crappy MS Paint stuff. ** Yes, I am aware that a lot of it is probably supposed to be ironic. * Facebook needs to be shut down. I mean, they already own Instagram. * Let Donald Trump stay on Twitter. It's funny. * Most popular YouTubers are garbage. * I don't like Pewdiepie, but I would much rather have him get overthrown by an actual person instead of a company. * Uncyclopedia isn't funny at all. * Rythm is the worst music Discord bot. I don't understand why it's so popular. * 9GAG and iFunny actually do have a small number of good content. Fight me. * Not all trolls are bad, some are actually funny. General Fandoms and Hatedoms * People need to quit hating Fortnite. You're just being mean. ** And I'm not even a Fortnite player. *** They are also the worst and most immature hatedom. * There are good anime and there are bad anime, just like how there are good American cartoons and there are bad American cartoons. People need to quit hating all anime but people also need to quit worshipping it. ** But personally I'm not really into anime except for Pokémon. * It is very immature to hate something just because it is popular. * The Undertale, Overwatch, Five Nights at Freddy's, My Little Pony, and Steven Universe fanbases are actually pretty normal. * No matter how annoying the fandom is, its respective hatedom is always worse. * I absolutely hate the Digimon fandom because it is mostly made of Pokémon haters who always start fights. ** Pokémon and Digimon are two very different things. It's just because they have the same last three letters in their name. Pokémon was based on bug colllecting while Digimon was originally created to be Tamagotchi for boys. This is not an opinion; it's a fact. *** This is not all of the Digimon fans. There are some of them that like both franchises. * Fregley is my favorite Diary of a Wimpy Kid character. * I don't mind most headcanons. * People need to quit hating furries and bronies. Each fandom/subculture has its weird side. It's like saying that all Muslims are terrorists. * I hate Deadpool. * It is possible to hate something and still be mature about it. Miscellaneous * Toilet humor is actually funny as long as it isn't excessive and as long it used in appropriately. * Math is fun. * Isaac Newton was smarter than Albert Einstein. * Most animals can be cute. * Birds are superior to dogs and cats. * Lovebugs are annoying little pieces of crap that do absolutely nothing except stain your house black. * I never minded the Meow Mix commercial. * I'm not afraid of clowns. I don't understand why people find them scary. * I'm not scared of rats, snakes, spiders, ect. * THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH SPECULATING DIAGNOSES FOR HISTORICAL FIGURES. It's actually very fascinating. Whoever says that it is impossible to know doesn't know what they are talking about. ** There are some exceptions to this, such as saying Hitler had a mental illness or that Barron Trump is autistic (I know he isn't a historical figure but still). TyetheBlockhead * I hate fortnite. MegaToon1234 *Bowser, while a well-known character in the Super Mario series, is always overused as the main villain of any Super Mario game. *The Skylanders series isn't really that bad, it's rather decent, even if it may or may not be part of the Spyro the Dragon series. *It doesn't matter to me that Waluigi can show up in the Super Smash Bros. games (starting with Brawl), whether he's an assist trophy or not. Seriously, if Waluigi can be playable in Smash, he outta be in a mainstream Mario game or a Wario Land/WarioWare game. Besides, Waluigi deserves better than any backlash from his so-called fans. *The best boss fight in Sonic Mania is the Metal Sonic boss fight. *Shadow the Hedgehog should have stayed dead after Sonic Adventure 2, thus replacing him another character such as "Mach the Rabbit" (Don't know about him? He's from some unused content of Sonic 1). Category:Opinions